


Vampire desires

by KawaiiEmoGirl2113



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiEmoGirl2113/pseuds/KawaiiEmoGirl2113
Summary: Becky is a girl that has a crush on Tyler. But he’s actually a vampire!! What??





	Vampire desires

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow brave of heart!!! i wanted to keep that piece of work hidden within the archive and preserve it as a little gift for people that read the other parts of the story. like i said at the end of see the light, this is actually a two-shot!! 
> 
> see the light was the fluff and this right here is the smut !!! (haHAHAHA i LIEDDDDD HAHAH) so there's a time skip between the two but they follow each other (it's in the same night) 
> 
> to be quite honest, i still lack confidence to claim this piece of work completely because i think its a lil intense and very vague? hahaha you'll let me know!!!!. nonetheless, i still wanted to share it with you guys. when the time comes, i’ll delete the secret link and post this as a stand-alone work. but for now, enjoy it!! maybe tomorrow or later this week who knows 
> 
> also, the warnings are quite extra??? please don’t dismiss them:') however, I swear it isn’t that bad hence the confusing tags 
> 
> title: cellophane  
> pairing: jackson & jooheon  
> characters: wang jackson, lee jooheon, some other people are mentioned  
> rating: nc-17 (explicit)  
> tags/warnings: consensual sexual content, crying, substance abuse ish not really, a lil bit of bdsm dynamics ish?, comfort, angst??, security and insecurity
> 
> here's some songs recs!:  
> what have i ever done - rachel chinouriri  
> good to love - fka twigs  
> masis - brother  
> lovely - billie ellish ft khalid  
> hanz, emawk - ambivalence

Jooheon remembered the first time Jackson whispered filthy things to his ear, he felt embarrassed and shameful. Not because of him, instead, he was shy to voice his dearest desires. He knew how the trust between them was strong and Jackson would never use his wants to ridicule him. However, he still wasn’t used to having his desires met free of judgement. A few words and Jackson would work his body the way he wanted. It’s true he sometimes had to earn it; but Jooheon wouldn’t mind. Giving himself completely to the older male was frightening but so satisfying at the same time.

This time, Jackson already had his hands running over Jooheon’s naked body as he already knew his most sensible spots. He could admit how he knew the younger male’s body as much as his own. The two males sat before the mirrored wall of Jackson’s studio that used to be hidden behind cream-colored curtains. Fading into the light decoration of the cozy recording room, their presence came as a surprise to the younger male. When he first made his way into the room, the queen-sized bed with minimal bedding immediately caught his attention. Resembling his own, he, nonetheless, was glad to enter Jackson’s studio that doubled as another home.

Facing their reflections in the dimmed ambient lighting, Jooheon was met with the unforgiving image of his naked self intertwined with Jackson’s. Open and vulnerable, he doubts he’d ever be comfortable with witnessing such an explicit display of himself. He sat before Jackson, his back finding support against his clothed torso. Sitting at the edge, the older male embraced him, his fingertips grazing every inch of his exposed skin. Seeing himself in a such manner was indeed scary, however, confusion receded knowing Jackson would endlessly gravitate around him. Jooheon allowed himself to get lost into the other’s touch; acknowledge how his soft lips felt against his skin, appreciate the light brush of his fingertips against his arms, chest and thighs.

Removing his shirt in a swift movement, Jackson drew him into a passionate kiss. Jooheon couldn’t help it, his chest flared up at the sight of his naked torso. Falling in spells of the older male’s alluring aura, he held onto his shoulders as if letting go meant losing him. For his part, Jackson reached for his waist, his thumbs pressing his soft skin, indicating Jooheon to lie down. Their lips connected and eyes closed, he followed suit to his indications. Now, his back against the soft cotton duvet and Jackson over him, Jooheon laced his arms around his neck, drawing him a tad closer.

Letting go of his lips an instant, Jackson attacked his neck, giving him a chance to catch his breath. Once more, Jooheon was met with their reflection; himself laying with Jackson’s members from either side of his nude body. He let his hands slide down to the older male’s forearms, basking in the feeling and the sight of his dominance over him. He tried his best to not look away, he wanted to observe the unravelling of their beings together. Biting his lower lip, he yielded and granted Jackson freedom to himself.

At first, Jooheon held his voice in, afraid of disturbing, afraid to be troublesome. As Jackson kissed the most sensible skin of his neck, he bit his lower lip, preventing sounds to come out. Instead, the younger male hummed softly at his doings. However, as it grew in intensity and the enclosed walls became safer, Jooheon slowly let go of his inhibitions. Short breaths became gasps as Jackson teased him even more; his lips leaving the well-known skin of his neck for his chest and his fingers seating comfortably on his hips and in the curve of his back. Gasps became soft moans when the older male’s lips nibbled his nipples, making them turn a shy shade of pink like the flush all over his body. Unable to control the shivers running up and down himself, he trembled at every touch of his. His back curving off the soft mattress, he sought the older male for more contact, for more friction.

“Jackson-ah,” Jooheon managed to let out amidst his moans, capturing the other male’s undivided attention. “No more, I can’t-” he admitted, facing him away. His mind was more and more hazy; the pleasure was getting overwhelming to deal with. As air in his lungs fled away, he found himself longing for Jackson even more. To his words, the older male stroked his crimson-colored cheek, making their gazes meet. They exchanged timid but comforting smiles, sharing most hidden parts of their souls. Irises glossy with lust and trembling lower lip, Jooheon revelled in his embrace, finding support in his forearms against the mattress. Drawn into each other’s arms, their hands reached for one another, lacing tightly.

Jackson took his breath away again, minds lost into an electrifying kiss. Hovering over him, Jooheon had lean out, making the other male within reach. Indeed, his fingertips stroked the edge of the older male’s heavily buckled belt, thrill running in his veins at the cold metal against his skin. His voice hid deep within himself, but Jackson knew. With haste, the metal came undone, fingers tangling with the buckle. He held Jooheon again, leaving himself with his trousers, not giving it away to him too soon. Instead, luxuriated in the other’s skin, he caressed his thighs, soft against him. Mere distraction to the growing bulge in his pants, dark-washed denim made it worse. However, Jackson wasn’t going to make it too easy for the younger male. His hands lingered away from his own body, all over Jooheon’s.

Unwilling to wait any longer, he reached out for the leathered belt. Removing it from the older male before tossing it onto the bedding, the carefully designed piece quickly became a memory. Impressed and grateful of the other’s boldness, Jackson did the same with his trousers. He laced his arms around his neck, glad to welcome a familiar sight. Lips swollen; they caught their breaths an instant. Running his hand through Jooheon’s washed-out copper hair, he asked if he was ready for him. He knew what he ought to do as Jooheon nodded. ~~~~

 

* * *

 

 

“Please.”

The word came out as a whisper at Jackson; at his slow, nonetheless, torturous pace. 

Face down against the feathery pillow, he sought something to grip onto. A constant reminder to not lose his mind. Indeed, he whined loud at Jackson buried deep in, unforgiving of the noise he made. He blabbered his name despite his short breath, each slow thrust making his body quaver. “Jackson-ah,” he breathed out between moans. “More,” he pleaded, unsure himself of what it implied; unsure if he would even be able to withstand the building frenzy in his body. Almost speechless, Jooheon tried his best to fold in to take it, but it was difficult to handle. Feeling so full with him, yet, realising he was incomplete since their first encounter; once again, his body confused with fear and doubt. Despite him, it was easier to accept it between the tight enclosure of these four walls and Jackson knew.

His rough grip was foreign but pleasant to discover. He held Jooheon’s hips down as his back curved out, angling himself better than the first times. Thrusting in and out, Jackson couldn’t keep his fingers out of Jooheon’s hair. Pushing it away from his closed eyes, he admired his unravelling, observing every of his mannerisms: his reddened flesh with a subtle sheen of sweat, his gaping swollen lips freeing his voice, how he trembled at every of his movements.

At the sudden shift, Jooheon gasped. Clueless to how he made it even more intense than it already was, he reached out for the pillow and clutched onto it with all his remaining strength. Each thrust magnified an odd pressure in his chest, making him lightheaded and his limbs, weak. He held onto it harder, not allowing himself to fall into insanity. Therefore, loosing complete control. Jackson felt so good in; it was almost scary.

Slowly, his moans became sobs and saline water teased the edge of his slender eyes. Singular tears dampened the ivory pillowcase; a mere relief to the boundless pressure building in every inch of his body. Jooheon shied away from Jackson’s gaze, his palm covering his face. Out of shame, but, also, out of confusion. He didn’t ache in any way; instead, he was overwhelmed by the way Jackson made him feel, his body and mind dazed and puzzled on how to deal with the stimulation. He reached for the other’s hand, reassuring him he wasn’t doing anything wrong once again, slightly frustrated of his own unruly manners.

“It’s okay Jooheon-ah,” Jackson murmured against his salted cheek, kissing it as he slowed down to a teasing pace, giving up his heavy hand. Guiding the other male to lay on his back instead, he seated between his thighs before capturing his lips. Tender was his mouth on his; calm was his demeanor, he inhaled and exhaled following the younger male. So close, they shared the same air. Jooheon reached out to him without hesitation, drawing him even closer than he already was. His hands clinging to his neck, he found relief against his skin; incomparable to the pillow he held earlier.

“Sorry, I” Jooheon said as he drew himself deeper in his arms, now sitting on his lap and his chin against the curve of his shoulder. Vision blurry, he was shocked at his own sight in the mirrors once more. As he forgot their presence a short instant, he observed his messy self; irises reddened, glossy skin and every trait of his undone composure. “I don’t know why I’m-” he admitted to him and to himself, eyes diverting to the other’s back, exuding an unusual sorrow. To his words, Jackson held him tighter.

“It’s okay,” Jackson said in a deep and calm tone, stroking his orange hair, his fingertips light on him. Jooheon lingered in his embrace; soothed by his touch and voice, his breathing evened. “Just look at me,” Jackson said. Laying back down, away from their reflections, his eyes flown his into his, unmoving, despite the urge to wander away.

The older male did the same, their irises now tangled together. “I love you,” Jackson whispered with upmost honesty, surprised at his own stomach turning on itself, now realizing how severe were his feelings. His lips sought his and to their torsos brushing each other, Jackson kissed him again, slow and tender. His skin burned so much he forgot to breathe, but he didn’t care; he couldn’t help but to let his hands ran up and down the other’s torso and thighs. “I love you too,” Jooheon panted, their lips leaving each other a second.

Jackson lined himself with him, merely teasing before making his way in. Slow, this time, allowing Jooheon to receive him inch by inch. He moaned loud in bliss to those odd waves settling in his body, growing in intensity as he went in with a moderate rhythm. Jackson stood over him amid the ocean of duvet and pillows contouring his body. Jooheon sank into it; he sank deep. To his thoughts crashing left and right, loosing all sense, he held onto Jackson.

Jooheon stirred in a myriad of emotions; he attempted to take in the other better than the first time and maintain his composure. However, his combusted flesh left him powerless. “Jackson-ah,” he repeated and repeated, unable to voice anything else, his words lost between gasps and moans. He welcomed that familiar warmth they shared with his weary body, with his mind derailing. He, nonetheless, observed his boyfriend’s features laced with pleasure, gratified to share that moment with him.

Aware of how Jackson made sure to hit it where he liked it the most, he couldn’t contain himself to the growing pressure, not holding back his tears, unable to properly express how good he felt. He kept his arms around Jooheon’s trembling body, his lips all over his face and neck. Tears were free to fall, Jackson embraced them; he welcomed them, refusing to treat his reactions as foreign and undesirable. Indeed, he endlessly comforted him through disorder. Approaching each other’s climaxes, his thrusts quickened, and his grip hardened; the older male’s hand sought his decorated hand, lacing tightly. Safe was he in his embrace at the verge of senselessness, lost into sensations reminiscing him of his first times. Facing the loss of control, he wasn’t afraid. At the other’s fingertips, he wasn’t afraid. Anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm yeah... i'm not sure what that was either but thank you checking out this story!! leave a comment bc id love to hear what u thought of it positive or negative!! 
> 
> also let me know which part of the two-shot you liked the most! the fluff or the smut???
> 
> but dont be alarmed i plan to add another short chapter for closure :') so expect it tonight or tomorrow! im just too tired and really wanted to post this to see what you guys would think abt it :'))) bc i reviewed it and i became conflicted with how my story could be interpreted. 
> 
> thank u <3


End file.
